


From Eternity, Always, A Vow.

by Justanothersinger



Series: Stella Tenebris [2]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Again, M/M, again yes, also hopped up on meds, and more - Freeform, because i got sick, have fun, i did it super fast, i love you all dear readers thanks, in this thrilling story, its a curse i tells ya, ok look this was super fast, that will tide you over to when i actually, this is mostly haruka's side of the thing, update this series lol, well anyway, you see his horny daydreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It’s something that he’s grown used to. </p><p>A culmination of his very being. </p><p>A reminder that he was never human. '</p><p>Haruka's side of...daydreams in the devil!Harushin AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eternity, Always, A Vow.

From Eternity, Always, A Vow.

A Kagerou Project Fanfiction

 

It’s something that he’s grown used to. 

A culmination of his very being. 

 

_Teeth biting down on dry, cracked lips and whispered curses, sweat pooling on the back of his neck._

“Your face is pale, Shintaro-kun. Are you alright?” 

_Fingers clumsy and cold, sweeping over his skin._

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” Shintaro says. With barely a glance over to his side, all his attention absorbed by the tv in front of him. At least, Haruka thinks so. 

It’s hard to tell; the lights were snapped off for movie night. 

All he could see was the glow of the tv against his skin, throwing him in a strange, ethereal kind of light.

Echoing in those dark eyes of his. 

 

_Dark eyes turned down, peeking through eyelashes, that seemed to know every little thing going through his mind._  

“Are you sure? You look…have  you been sleeping properly?” 

 

_The warm weight of a body on his. His heartbeat spiking as hips grind down on his._

“…I’m ok. It hasn’t been too bad these past couple of days.” 

 

_“Touch me.”  
_

_Such shameless demands. He could scarecely imagine the tone of his voice, the words that shape the sentence._

_His expression is uncertain too.  
_

_Because-_

  
The soft brush of hair against his fingers and Shintaro leans back to stare at him quizzically.

That smell. It floods the air of the room, in the cold, frosty air was such a lovely, earthy smell. 

A smell of rain, of summer winds and cold clouds, the tang of hot air and the taste of sweet, flower colors. 

So close, it’s so potent, it makes his head spin, his thoughts halt. Kickstart into high gear like his uncertain heart. 

“What is it?” And his expression is caught between an exasperated kind of happiness-

 

_His cries are high, whispery-_

_Fake, fabricated-_

_Calling a name that he wishes it was his._

_Dark eyes that stare at him and have never looked at him that way in real life-_

 

The expression…caught between an exasperated kind of happiness and another he knows far too well. 

Seen it in another human’s eyes. As they stare a demon down, sees the epitome of what a demon is supposed to be. 

  
He draws his hand away. 

 

“Once…you’re done with the movie, you should go sleep.” He says and his tone is normal. Thankful for the darkness of the room to cloak him as he backs away just a little too awkwardly. 

A little too fast. 

 

_The wall behind him as his back slams against it, kisses soft and harsh with the wet warmth of tongue and the harshness of teeth._

_Unrelenting, rushed, as if to match the blood beneath his skin, the heart under his ribs. The warmth of his body under Haruka’s greedy hands, under those rumpled clothes._

_“Haruka…” He whispers in a voice that he’d never heard before, the pretense fraying the edges of the daydre-  
_

_Unbearable warmth on his groin, unsteady hands on his crotch with the unease of inexperience. Soft moans and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the burn of scratches on his back._

 

_“Haruka…”  
_

_And when Haruka looks into his eyes he sees it._

_Eyes unfocused, colored a demonic red._

_The red of no soul._

  
_A lovely smile of a man who’d lost his mind._

_“Haruka.”_

 

And that’s all it takes for him to wake up. 

 

He leans forward, hugging himself, fingers digging into his shoulder blades.

His throat burns. 

His head hurts.

_**Red. He needs it.** _

_**The color red. Slake his throat and over his fingers, decorated on that beautiful doll-like skin, watching it trickle down as he moves, watches the body move underneath…** _

_**Blood and bitemarks and the stench of sweat.** _

  
And then he sees that smile. 

No. 

No. 

He takes several, shallow breaths and looks up. The emptiness of a dimly-lit room, the locked door behind him. 

The cool air on his fire-warm skin. 

 

This is the reality. 

In this reality, he hasn’t given in. To his cravings, he hasn’t given in. 

 

He hasn’t given in.

He hasn’t hurt Shintaro. 

 

He slides down against the wall, draws his knees close to his chin. 

Shuts out the world. 

This is enough. 

 

Daydreams of warm bodies, harsh and sweet kisses and an emotion a demon could never understand. 

Haruka smiles. 

This is enough, he whispers to his breaking heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for Inspiration
> 
> Aqua's Dance Nohr: Fire Emblem Fates OST  
> The Spine: Transistor OST  
> Tag You're It[Nightcore'd]: Melanie Martinez


End file.
